


Lingerie Pt. 2

by amanda_jolene



Series: Lingerie [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second time's a charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie Pt. 2

She’s laying across his bed, flipping through a magazine when he takes her by surprise. Hand smoothing down the length of her spine, plush lips caressing her neck. It was really good to be Finn Nelson’s girlfriend.

But it had taken her some time to realize that. 

It had been a brutal few weeks. One blow after another that left her stumbling around in the dark with nothing to hang on to but she was better now. Really better this time around, not like last time when she said the words to appease whoever was asking or to lie to herself. Things weren’t perfect by any means. She was still insecure, still had days where she holed up inside of herself and refused to come out but at least she could look at her herself naked now and she knew that bad days didn’t last forever and she didn’t have to put up a front with her friends. 

Especially not Finn. 

She let him see her fully naked once and at the time she thought it wasn’t deliberate. They had been in the middle of nowhere, on fire for each other with no blanket to hide under. But she thinks about it later, she’ll understand that there was intent in her actions because she instigated it and could have said no at any point. But she didn’t want to say no. She was tired of being afraid of her own body, of feeling limited and trapped in her skin and by her fat. Mostly, she wanted Finn to see, not just feel, all she was. 

His knees had shook when she stood naked before him, skin glowing like some sort of pagan goddess from the deepest depths of his dreams in the moonlight. He had held her close and whispered all sorts of lovely things about how beautiful she was, how much he loved and wanted her. There was a part of her (growing smaller every day) that still could not believe him and out of reflex, she turned his confessions of love into a joke. “Love really is blind,” she tried to laugh. 

Finn had held her face in his hands and stared at her with an intensity that made her whole body hum. “I’m not blind, Rae. I see you.” 

(He held her close when she cried and she didn’t shut away from his moonlit exploration of her body)

He’s kissing her now, fingertips trailing her sides. “Want to do something?” 

"Not if it involves leaving this room." 

"Naughty girl," he admonishes with no real conviction because he hadn’t planned on them leaving his room until his woman was well satisfied. 

It’s not long before they’re a tangle of limbs and before they get too hot and heavy, he reaches into the bottom drawer of his nightstand to check for condoms. His fingertips touch lace and she giggles when he smiles against her mouth. “What?” 

"How do you feel about giving me a treat?"

She narrows her eyes. “Depends on what it is. Mint tea, yes. The thing with the nylons, no.” 

He flushes crimson. “No! It’s something else entirely!” He pulls the green set of lingerie out and wiggles it at her, his smile wide and hopefully. “I never did get to see you in these.” 

Rae had almost forgotten about those scraps of lace. No support bra and panties that probably would have looked better before her lady forest had a regrowth. What had she been thinking when she bought them? 

"And you never will." She makes a grab for them but he pulls them out of her grasp. 

"Come on. This is more than what you wore that night in the field," his mouth quirks up (along with other things) at the memory.

"Yeah, but it was dark and-" 

He shakes his head. “No, you don’t get to discount that. I saw you, Rae? When will you get that I see you and I like, no, fucking love every single thing about you?” He kisses her softly and his voice is quiet. “Please?” 

The fact that she’s actually considering it boogles her mind. It had been different out in the field, out in the moonlight. She had felt powerful, like she was drawing courage from the stars, standing there barefoot and naked in the grass but she wasn’t sure if she’d feel the same way in the soft afternoon light streaming through Finn’s bedroom window. 

She takes so long to answer that he’s pushing the lace into her hands and stroking her hair. “You take these with you. My dad’s already found them once. I think another peak at them might give him a heartattack.” They both laugh a little and he kisses her cheek and boops her nose. “I just want you to know that whenever you’re ready to show me, I’m ready. And if you decide to never wear them, that’s ok, too. Just don’t ever think you have to hide from me.” 

He moves to kiss her but she plants a firm hand on on his chest and he flounders as her eyes search him. “What if you see something you don’t like?” 

"I won’t." 

"You don’t know that." 

"I do know that. You don’t get to tell me what my heart feels, girl. I thought we talked about this?" 

She doesn’t have to put her hands on a flat surface in the bathroom. No counting, just a slight shake in her hands as she undresses. Her will and courage is as flimsy as the material she pulls up her hips and snaps in place but damn if that man in the other room doesn’t love her and it gives her enough strength to return to his room (even if she is holding her flannel in front of herself). 

"You can’t laugh," she tells him, shifting nervously. 

"Why would I?" He challenges.

She doesn’t have an answer so she lets the flannel drop and his jaw does the same. her eyes snap shut and she tries not to imagine what she must look like to him right now. 

But when she opens her eyes and gets a good look at him, she wishes she could see herself through his eyes. His cheeks are spotted red (the same shade they turn when he’s panting through parted lips when she takes him in her mouth) and his breath is coming out in little shudders that rock his whole body, tongue doing indecent things to his lush bottom lip. “Damn.” 

She feels a surge of power at the quiver in his voice and realizes that it had nothing to do with darkness or stars or moonlight, that she had a well of courage deep inside of her. “Good?” 

"Damn," he repeats. 

It’s her turn to shiver when he stands up and walks to her because Finn Nelson has a powerful stride, spine ramrod straight when he’s coming for his woman. He pulls her in close, hands firm against her arse when he kisses her. “You are sexy and wonderful and beautiful and you can’t begin to imagine the things I want to do to you, girl.” 

"Then tell me," she coos, kissing his neck. 

Hands pinch the clasp of her bra and the material pools between them. “Oh, I plan to show you, but these have got to go.”


End file.
